My Father is WHO?
by AJCrane
Summary: Dick Grayson helps Alfred clean out the large attic. They both make a discovery that Dick may not be ready to face. Why does Bruce have an old photo of Dick's mother? It wasn't a coincidence that found Bruce Wayne at the Haley Circus that fateful night. Before Dick can confront Bruce on what he learns, Catwoman kidnaps Robin. Dick is 15 in this story.
1. Chapter 1

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 1

Dick Grayson was bored. The summer was winding down and school would be starting soon. Bruce had to go out of town and that meant if there were trouble, it would be up to Robin to resolve it. His Aunt Harriet was on her travels again, and that meant it was just he and Alfred.

"Master, Dick," Alfred stated, "Why don't you call a couple of your friends and have them join you. You could go swimming in the pool."

"My friends aren't home. I just tried them," Dick replied. "Have you been dusting down in the batcave?"

"Today is Friday. I usually dust the batcave on Thursdays," Alfred replied. "Today, I will be cleaning out the attic. Master Bruce has given me a list of items for the Charity Event at Wayne Foundation that will be in two weeks. I must see if I can find them."

"The attic?" Dick was intrigued. "I don't think I've even been to the attic. What's usually in an attic?"

"The attic is a place where family items are stored. For instance, our holiday decorations."

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course, Master Dick. You better change into something more suitable. It can be quite dusty up there."

Dick did as Alfred suggested, changing into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. They climbed the steps to the third floor of the mansion and walked down a long dark hallway. Dick noticed there were other doors along the hall as well.

"I don't think I've been up here," Dick said.

"These rooms are not used very much I'm afraid," Alfred explained. "They were once servants' quarters. When Master Bruce's parents were alive, they would hire extra help for when they would host a week-long event where guests would come out of town to stay at the manor."

"Why doesn't Bruce do something along that line?"

"You know very well why he does not," Alfred reminded Dick.

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a moment. That would make it difficult. Someone might find out about our secret."

"That is why Master Bruce only allows a few guests and only for a short period of time. Awe here we are. I have the key," Alfred said as he pulled out a key from his apron pocket. He opened the door and both boy and servant stepped into the large room.

Dick was amazed at the number of boxes and pieces of furniture that could be kept in one room. Right away he could see that some of the boxes were labeled, Christmas. There were other boxes with other labels some of them faded and covered with dust.

"So, what are we looking for?"

"I have a list of items. There are some clothes, some of the furniture can be used as well."

Dick pulled off a cloth that covered a painting. A face of a young man about Dick's age stared out at them, a face that remarkably looked like Dick. "Hey, this guy looks like me. I don't remember sitting for a picture like this."

"That is Bruce's grandfather when he was a boy," Alfred said, glancing at the painting, then glancing at Dick. 'Remarkable. He has the same eyes. In fact Dick has the same eyes as Bruce. I don't think I noticed that before. Even his face has that boyish charm. Quite odd.'

Dick left the painting uncovered, then walked around the boxes. Even so, his eyes kept returning to the painting intrigued.

"Over here, Master Richard, I believe I have found at least one item on Master Bruce's list."

Dick followed Alfred's voice and found him standing among another pile of boxes. He had opened one and found a fur coat of exquisite color and length. The coat was a rare white mink. "This belonged to Bruce's mother. It is time that it goes to someone who can enjoy it."

"It's beautiful."

Inside the box was a smaller wooden box. Dick pulled it out and opened it. There were several items inside, one being a broken necklace of pearls; some of them had dark stains on them.

"Oh dear," Alfred said. "I did not realize he kept those."

"What are they?"

"Those are the pearls that Bruce's mother was wearing the night . . ." Harsh memories played out in Alfred's mind. He remembered Bruce telling him that when the police came, they hadn't bothered picking up his mother's necklace. Bruce wouldn't let them leave until all the pearls had been gathered. It was all he had left of her.

Dick closed the lid on the small jewelry box and replaced it in its resting place. Thoughts of his own mother came to him, and he remembered being given his own keepsakes from his parents, an old pocket watch that his mother said came from his father, and a locket that his mother wore when she would perform. He knew just how Bruce would feel if those items were lost.

They looked around some more and found several household items, some glassware, another set of silverware, and a tea service that would do nicely for the auction. Then Dick uncovered an old desk. It was smaller than the one in Bruce's study. It looked similar to the one that Dick had in his room.

"Oh my, I did not know that Bruce had kept that old desk. Let me see, yes it is on the list. We better check to see if there is anything in the drawers that should be removed before hand. I will see if I can find a box while you empty the drawers."

"Sure," Dick answered.

Dick opened the drawers and started pulling out items. In one drawer he found pencils and old erasers. He started piling those on the desk. He checked another drawer, but it was empty. In a third drawer he found some old file folders. He reached in to pull them out when something small slipped to the floor. He picked it up and turned it over. It was an old photograph. Dick's eyes became wide when he recognized the two people in the photo. The man's arms were around the woman, and they were smiling. They were in front of a circus tent.

What was Bruce doing with a picture of him and his mother?

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 2

Dick stared at the photo, when Alfred came over with the empty box for the items from the desk.

"What have you there?" Alfred asked.

Dick handed him the photo then asked, "That's Bruce and my mother. I didn't know they knew each other. Why didn't Bruce say anything?"

Alfred looked at the photo then at the folders that Dick had pulled out of the desk and realized what they were. 'Why would Master Bruce hide these up here?' Among the folders were some letters from a Mary Rouston, later Mary Grayson. 'Oh my. Looks like there is one more secret that has yet to be revealed.'

"Alfred, you didn't answer my question."

"I do not know, Master Richard," Alfred said, for in truth, he did know some of the story, but it was up to Bruce to tell his ward the truth. 'I just hope Master Richard will understand.'

After cleaning out the attic, Alfred and Dick moved to the kitchen and Alfred fixed Dick a sandwich and a glass of milk. Dick had placed the photo beside him, studying it. The tent in the background obviously was from the Haley Circus. It had that distinct red and white striping that he remembered so well. His mother in the photo was wearing a costume he did not recognize, and Bruce was dressed like one of the roustabouts. Questions kept forming in Dicks mind that he wished he could ask Bruce, but his guardian would not return for another two days.

At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted from the beeping coming from Bruce's study. It was the bat phone.

Dick raced to the study and picked up the phone, answering in the manner that Bruce would. "Yes, Commissioner."

"Robin, is Batman available?"

"He's not available right now, but I can help."

"Well, I don't know."

"Please, don't count me out, Commissioner. I've been trained by the best."

"All right, Robin. I'll be waiting for you at Police Headquarters."

Dick hung up the bat phone than opened the sliding bookcase to reveal the bat poles.

"Alfred, I'll meet you in the bat cave. You're going to need a mask."

"A mask, Master Richard?"

Dick moved to the bat pole with his name on it and slid down its length. When he got to the bottom, it was as Robin. Within minutes, he was standing by the Batmobile on the passenger side.

"You don't have a driver's license," Alfred reminded Dick.

"But you do," Robin explained. "I need to get to Police Headquarters and since Bruce isn't here, I need you to take me there. Here." Robin handed Alfred a black mask similar to his own. "Stay in the batmobile while I speak to Commissioner Gordon."

Robin climbed into the passenger side of the batmobile and buckled his seatbelt. Alfred got into the driver's side and did the same. He put on the mask and started the engine of the batmobile.

"Atomic batteries to power, turbine to speed," Robin stated, following procedure, just as he would with Batman.

"Ready to move out, Master Robin," Alfred stated, and he gunned the engine through the tunnel to the outside. The batmobile moved forward and out the cave entrance.

Arriving at Police Headquarters, Robin climbed out of the batmobile and raced up the steps. Whatever Commissioner Gordon wanted, Robin hoped it could be handled quickly. This was one of his first times handling something alone. He wanted to make Batman proud.

"There's been a robbery, and we can't make head nor tails of it."

"What's odd about this robbery?"

"It seems what's being stolen has nothing to do with money," Commissioner Gordon explained, "What was stolen we're not sure, but this was left in its place." Gordon handed Robin what looked like a stuffed bird, a robin, to be precise.

"Not only that, this poem was beside the stuffed bird," Chief O'Hara added.

Robin read the poem.

"Little Robin Redbreast

Sat upon a tree;

Up went Pussy-cat,

Down went he."

"It sounds like the work of Catwoman," Robin said.

"Catwoman, but why would she leave a robin behind and this poem?" Chief O'Hara asked.

"To lure me into a trap," Robin said.

"But why?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'd like to take these back to the bat cave and see what else I can find out."

"By all means Robin. And please, let me know what Batman says when he returns."

Robin raced out of Commissioner Gordon's office only to run smack into trouble. Robin found Alfred asleep at the wheel of the batmobile.

"Alfred, Alfred," but Robin could not wake him.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Catwoman!" The brazen felonious female felon dared to be here at Police Headquarters and in broad daylight no less.

Catwoman raised her clawed glove and smoke poured from the tip. Robin dropped to the ground.

"Take him boys. Then leave our message. If Batman wants his little bird boy back, he's going to have to deal with me."

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 3

"Pussy Cat," Catwoman purred. "I have a gift for you." Catwoman waved her hand and Robin was brought in, still unconscious. "You can do whatever you wish with him, after I use him for bait to catch a bat."

"Oh, Catwoman, thank you, you know how much I've missed seeing him."

"And I have the perfect place where all little birdies should be." Catwoman turned to a large cage sitting in the middle of the floor. 'Put him in. Remove his utility belt. We wouldn't want this bird to fly away."

Catwoman's cat burglars carried Robin and placed him on the floor of the birdcage and removed his belt.

"No, place him on the swing and secure his arms. All little birdies must be on a perch."

After placing Robin on the swing, they secured his arms by way of shackles that were on the ropes. They then shut and locked the door. The cage had a few other items, much like a canary cage only larger.

"Good, now we'll just let him wake on his own. Our little bird should start singing any time."

"What's your plot Catwoman?"

"Very simply, if Batman doesn't do what I want, Robin dies."

Alfred woke from his induced slumber to find himself still in the batmobile and no Robin. On the seat beside him were two items, a stuffed robin and a poem.

"Oh no," Alfred surmised at what had happened. "I must get to Master Bruce."

Alfred started the batmobile and drove off as fast as he dare. Master Bruce was not scheduled to return for at least another day, but this was an emergency. He knew where Bruce was staying, but he did not dare go there. Perhaps there was another way. Alfred called up the schematics of the hotel that Bruce was staying at over in New Gernsey, across the bridge from Gotham City. It had been more convenient for Bruce to stay at the hotel than to drive back and forth with regard to the business he was working on for the Wayne Foundation. Sure enough, there was an underground parking area not far from the hotel. Alfred also checked the compartment behind the driver's seat and found a spare bat suit, including cowl. A plan formed in his mind and he set it in motion.

Alfred dialed up the hotel desk. "Mr. Wayne's room, please."

The desk clerk rang Bruce Wayne's room, but there was no answer.

'He is probably in conference,' Alfred thought. 'Ah, his wristwatch.'

Alfred found the small emergency bat transmitter located on the dash of the batmobile. It was better than setting off the anti-theft alarms. It would not do to have fireworks coming out of the batmobile's special smokestacks in a parking garage. Though this level was devoid of cars and Alfred was able to park the car in a dark corner, it would not be wise to let someone know of his presence other than the person he was trying to reach. So, he pushed the button, and waited. It wasn't long before the batmobile's portable bat phone was beeping.

"Alfred, here, Sir."

"Alfred, what are you doing in the batmobile?"

"It's Master Richard . . . Robin. He's in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Alfred explained that Commissioner Gordon had called and that he and Robin had gone to police headquarters. Robin had gone inside to talk to the Commissioner.

"And that's all I remember. I was suddenly awash in sleeping gas. When I came to, I found a stuffed robin as well as a poem on the seat next to me. I fear that Master Robin has been captured by Catwoman."

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked.

"Because of the poem."

"Read it to me."

"Little Robin Redbreast

Sat upon a tree.

Up went Pussy-cat,

Down went he." Alfred read.

"No doubt. Where are you?"

"In the garage just two blocks away from your hotel. The lowest level."

"I'll be there. You know what to do to guarantee my privacy?"

"Yes, Sir."

Alfred hung up the phone and opened the trunk of the batmobile. He pulled out a folded screen, which he placed in the darken corner of the garage. Within moments, Bruce Wayne was running into the garage and soon running up to Alfred.

"I explained to everyone that I had a family emergency so my sudden absence would not be questioned."

"Very good, Sir. I've set up the bat quick-change."

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce stepped behind the screen and within moments, he was stepping out as Batman.

"We better head to the batcave and see what we can do to find Robin."

"I do hope Robin is all right. I will never forgive myself if anything has happened to him," Alfred stated.

"Don't fret, Alfred. We must have faith that everything will turn out for the best. And if that felonious feline lays a paw on that boy's head, she will have to answer to me."

Batman and Alfred climbed back into the batmobile and headed back to Gotham City and to the batcave.

"There must be a clue here to let us know where they are holding Robin," Batman said.

"Would the stuffed Robin suggest something," Alfred tried to help by making suggestions.

'I don't think so, but wait a moment," Batman went to the electronic directory and typed in some coordinates. "There is a new Disco Tec called the Treetop lounge. It is located at 333 Bird Avenue, and its theme is Birds of a Feather."

"That sounds more like the place the Penguin would hide out."

"You're probably right," Batman conceded.

"I can't help feeling like I've let Robin down somehow." Alfred said.

"It's not your fault Alfred. Catwoman took Robin for a reason. We just have to figure it out.

"I thought I would hear from Batman by now," Catwoman said.

"Maybe the clues weren't clear enough," one of her henchmen stated.

"Perhaps you're right. Better send Commissioner Gordon another message to send to Batman. We wouldn't want Batman to go to the wrong place now would we."

Continues with Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 4

The bat phone in the batcave started beeping.

"Batman speaking,"

"Oh thank goodness Batman. I was so afraid you wouldn't be there."

"I know, Robin has been kidnapped by Catwoman."

"Astounding. How did you know?"

"A concerned citizen brought it to my attention. Tell me Commissioner, what does Catwoman want this time?"

"She has sent another message," Commissioner Gordon stated. "This time, it's a box. I'm afraid to open it. It could be booby trapped."

"Nonsense, Commissioner. If she is sending me a message, she would not booby trap the box. Please, open it. There may be a clue to finding Robin."

"Very well," Commissioner Gordon turned to Chief O'Hara. You may open the box, but be careful."

O'Hara carefully removed the lid and looked inside. "Saint's alive. It's a bird cage." He pulled the cage out. "And there's another stuffed robin inside."

"A stuffed robin in a cage?" Commissioner Gordon stated. "Did you hear Batman?"

"Yes."

"What does that suggest to you?"

"What color is the gage?" Batman asked.

Commissioner Gordon relayed the question then held up the phone so O'Hara could answer.

"Gold."

"A bird in a gilded cage," Batman said more to himself, but out loud enough, as if he was thinking the problem through. "Diabolical. They've put Robin in a cage, but where?"

"Commissioner," Bonnie, Commissioner Gordon's secretary came in holding a sheet of paper. "This just came in." She handed him the sheet of paper then left to do her other duties.

Commissioner Gordan read what was on the sheet. "That brazen female."

"Commissioner, what is it?"

"It's Catwoman's demands. 'Batman, meet me at the top of the Chessman Building at the stroke of nine or Robin dies. Don't bother looking for him you won't find him.'"

"How could she stoop so low," Batman stated. "Very well Commissioner. I have no choice. I will meet her." Batman hung up the phone and raced to the Batmobile.

Batman arrived at the Chessman Building. Catwoman was waiting just as she promised.

"Where is Robin?" Batman demanded.

"No manners as always. Not even a hello, how are you."

Batman just glared.

"Ho hum, all business and no fun. Robin is my prisoner. And if you want to see him alive, you have to do as I say."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, let's just say Robin is in for a very cold night or maybe even a fate worse than death for any bird."

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"There is a very rare white tiger cub that's been born at the Gotham Zoo. I will trade you Robin for that white tiger."

"Why don't you just steal the tiger yourself?" Batman asked.

"I could, but the tiger is too well guarded."

Batman realized he had to keep Catwoman talking if he was going to find his partner. "What would you have me do?"

"You could get the tiger for me," Catwoman purred. "The people at the zoo wouldn't refuse your request."

"Why do you want this tiger?"

"My other tigers were taken away from me," Catwman pouted. "I need a new pet."

"You didn't take good care of your other pets," Batman argued, "That's why they were taken from you."

"That's pretty righteous coming from a man who lives in a cave with bats."

"Where I live doesn't matter Catwoman. I won't help you unless you take me to Robin."

"Sorry Batman, looks like I will be doing things myself," Catwoman jumped from the building. Batman raced after her, but when he looked over the edge, she was gone and with no clue to where he could find Robin.

Robin came to while Batman was talking to Catwoman. He observed that his arms were raised above his head and shackled to the chains that held the perch that he was sitting on.

'So, I'm a bird in a gilded cage,' he thought. "I've got to get out of here."

"Uh uh," someone said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Pussy Cat," Robin exclaimed.

"You know I missed you when I went away for a while."

"I'm not under Catwoman's control any more," Robin continued to work his bonds.

"There's another reason why you shouldn't do that."

"Why is the floor electrified?"

Pussy Cat pushed a button on the table and the floor opened up. Robin looked down to see Catwoman's tigers pacing under him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his heart was racing. He quickly grasped the chains of the perch he was sitting on.

"Holy, h'orderve.'

"And that's what you'll be if you don't stop squirming. Now where were we."

Two of Catwoman's henchman came in. One of them pushed the button and closed the floor.

"Hey, I was just having a little fun," Pussy Cat said.

"Catwoman wants us to move Robin."

"Move him? Move him where?"

"She only gave us orders to move him some place where Batman won't find him."

"You just spoiled my fun. You promise to bring him back won't you?"

"Where you taking me?" Robin questioned.

"You don't have to know." and a puff of smoky gas was sprayed into Robin's face, causing him to pass out. "Move him into the smaller cage then put them both in the truck. This bird is going to spend a cold night outside."

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 5

Robin woke feeling very cold. The wind was blowing and the cage was swaying. He opened his eyes to find he was in a smaller cage than the one in Catwoman's hideout. He had not idea how long he had been in this new cage. He also realized he was hanging off of a bridge. When he looked down through the bottom of the cage there was nothing but water under his feet. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Normally he would have said something quip, but being in this particular place was worse than when Riddler had him balancing on a ledge at the Chessman building. And without his utility belt, he couldn't even turn on his tracking device so Batman could find him.

'What was Catwoman's game?' Robin thought, but he was too cold to even come up with a hypothesis. His body was shivering, not only from the cold but also from the thought that if Batman didn't find him, Catwoman probably would let the cage drop, right into a watery grave. He was trying to not think about that when he heard voices coming from above.

"Hey, there's something hanging down here."

"Are you sure?" someone else said.

"Look we were called out here to check the structure. We've been having bomb threats. If I ignored every bomb threat to these bridges, one of theses days, someone will blow one of them up and it would be my fault for not checking."

Two faces peered down.

"Hey, that's Robin!"

"Call Commissioner Gordon. He'll get a hold of Batman."

Robin was shivering by then, his teeth chattering in his head. If he didn't catch cold from this, he'd be pretty lucky. He looked up to see the Bat Signal overhead and he was grateful that Batman would soon be there. The wind was fierce and the gusts were sending the cage rocking back and forth. Then he heard the most beautiful sound he ever heard, the batmobile's engine.

"ROBIN!" He heard Batman call out to him.

"Dddd . . . down . . . hhh . . . here!"

Robin watched as best he could while Batman secured a rope ladder.

"I'll have you out of there in a minute or two. Hang on old Chum."

Robin was grateful and he waited for Batman to climb down the ladder. He watched as he used a small laser torch to cut through the cage. The cage was too small for Batman to climb inside. Catwman's henchmen hadn't re-secured his arms, which was a blessing. Once the cage door was opened, Robin reached for Batman and grabbed him around the neck. Batman helped him climb the ladder. His arms and legs were numb and he felt dizzy from being so cold. He didn't remember too much other than the fact that the warmth from Batman's body was helping him to regain his own equilibrium. After climbing back to the bridge's surface, rather than allowing Robin to walk on his own to the batmobile. Batman carried him and placed him in the passenger's seat then covered him with a blanket.

"I'm getting you back to the bat cave," he said. "I am grateful to you Citizens for finding Robin. I do not know what I would have done without your help."

"We'll get rid of the cage, Batman," one of the men said.

"No, don't. Send it to Police Headquarters. That's evidence against those who kidnapped Robin, and also for attempted murder. No, I must get Robin back home. He's had quite a night."

Robin didn't respond but snuggled deeper into the blanket trying to get warm. Batman climbed into the batmobile, buckled Robin's seatbelt and his own and sped out of town. Once on the road, he called Alfred on the car's portable bat phone.

"Alfred, have a warm bath ready and some hot cocoa."

"May I inquire as to why, Sir?"

"I found Robin. I'm bringing him home. He's had a nasty chill, courtesy of Catwoman."

"Very good, Sir. I'll get on it right away."

"Also make up Dick's bed. I think after this, he's going to need some rest. And thanks Alfred."

Batman entered the bat cave and turned toward his ward. He had fallen asleep under the warming influence of the blanket that surrounded him. Rather than disturb him, he removed Robin's seatbelt and lifted him still wrapped in the blanket and carried him over to the service elevator. Once back in the Manor he carried him up to Dick's room and lay him on the bed.

"A hot bath is ready for him along with his cocoa, Sir"

"If you can get him undressed and into the bath, then take care of his uniform, I shall return as soon as possible."

"Where are you going, Sir?"

"To take care of some unfinished business with Catwoman."

Continues with Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 6

Dick Grayson woke in his warm bed, but something wasn't right. Suddenly, he sneezed and his head felt congested. His throat also felt very sore. He felt a hand resting on his forehead then a thermometer was being put in his mouth. Three or four minutes later, the thermometer was being removed, though he was barely aware of it.

"How is he Alfred?"

"Very sick, Sir. His temperature is 102."

"I'm calling Leslie.

An hour or so later, Dick was being forced to sit up and open his mouth. A cotton swab was pushed against the back of his mouth and he nearly gagged. Then he felt the cold steel of the stethoscope being pressed on his chest and his back. Something was also placed up his nose and in his left ear. His blood pressure was being checked as well.

"I wish a lot of my patients had blood pressure readings like his. Even some of the kids that I treat don't have blood pressure this good. Anyway, his lungs are clear, but his throat is pretty raw. And his sinuses are pretty congested. Could be strep throat as well as a sinus infection. For sure, laryngitis. Give him some Ibuprofen to bring the fever down and for the pain. I'll write out a prescription for an antibiotic."

Dick was being laid back and the covers placed back over him. He felt a hand brush through his hair.

"Sinus infections aren't to be messed with. You may have to bring him in for an X-Ray to be certain it doesn't go into the bone. Otherwise, this should do the trick. It's Erythromycin. It's pretty strong. He'll need it every four to six hours. The same with the Ibuprofen. Make sure he drinks a lot of fluids. Warm liquids are more soothing. And get some sleep, Bruce; you look terrible.

"Thanks Leslie. I'll have Alfred walk you out and have him go get this filled. I don't want to leave Dick alone."

"I'll bring up some coffee for you later, Master Bruce."

Bruce watched Alfred leave with Dr. Thompkins then turned back toward Dick. Perhaps, there was something he could work on while Dick slept. There was the charity auction at the Wayne Foundation; the plans needed finalizing. Plus, he was going to have to sign some paperwork for Wayne Enterprises as well. Though he trusted Lucius Fox to take care of a lot his investments, sometimes he was needed to make certain that they were investing his money wisely. The transfer of funds was usually taken care of by him.

Bruce went down to his study and found the paperwork he had been working on, then moved back up to Dick's room. He was about to leave when the Bat phone went off.

"Yes Commissioner."

"I just wanted to find out how Robin is doing. When you told me had had been taken by Catwoman, I feared the worst."

"I was able to reach him in time. Unfortunately, Robin became ill after having been hanging in that cage for who knows how long. I haven't been able to ask him. He's running a temperature."

"Oh the poor boy. Well, you take care of him Batman. He's going to be missed."

"Yes, Commissioner, I will." Bruce's heart was warmed at the fact that Commissioner Gordon thought highly of the boy. His thoughts went to Catwoman and how Robin had been treated and he nearly crushed the receiver in his hand. He replaced it in the cradle and rather than dwell on the thought. Bruce picked up the paperwork he wanted to work on and left the study. He could sit at Dick's desk and at least have a place to work while he waited for Alfred to return with Dick's prescription, the Ibuprofen, and the much needed coffee.

Bruce looked at Dick's desk and realized he needed to straighten it up before doing his work. He was going to have to remind Dick that a cluttered desk meant a cluttered mind. He started moving papers into a pile when something slipped to the floor. He reached down and turned it over. It was an old photograph. Bruce thought it was of Dick's parents, until he got a closer look.

'Where did this come from?' Bruce was still examining the photograph when Alfred walked in with Dick's medicines and the much needed coffee.

Alfred placed all three on Dick's desk and Bruce watched him coax Dick into taking the prescription and the Ibuprofen along with a complete glass of water. He lay Dick back down and he fell back to sleep. Alfred then noticed what Bruce was staring at and quietly stated, "I believe you need to talk to Master Dick about that photo and other matters regarding the young lady."

"I know, Alfred. I've put it off long enough. I don't know what I was waiting for, maybe the right time."

"There is never a right time, Master Bruce," Alfred pointed out. "Master Dick has a right to know."

"I know. I'll tell him, when he's better," but Bruce could not help thinking about the young lady and how he had almost gave everything up for her.

Bruce's mind let the years roll back and he found himself back at the Haley Circus, working as a roustabout. He joined just days after leaving the FBI, realizing that wasn't what he wanted either. Joining the circus had been an idea when he was six years old after his parents had taken him to the Haley Circus to see the Roustens, a famous trapeze family. He didn't know at the time, but they had a daughter who was four years old back then. Years later, when he was thinking about training to be a crime fighter, he looked up the Haley Circus as a means to gain some training as an acrobat. They were hiring roustabouts at the time, since a few of them quit. The Haley circus was in their winter home in Florida at the time. They were trying out new acts. The Roustens had retired, all except their daughter, and they had a new catcher, John Grayson.

Bruce remembered he was flashy and had a wide smile that drew the ladies, someone who was a heart breaker. He was also the jealous type who didn't want anyone around the current lady he was dating, even if a roustabout wanted to learn how to become an acrobat. Martha Rousten was different. Bruce remembered her being kind and giving her time freely. It was also a way for her to teach the next generation of fliers, and she thought of Bruce as one of those, when she stepped into the practice tent and saw him trying to work on the high wire without a safety harness or net. He got about half way and slipped, but he recovered and grabbed the wire, swinging up and around to try, again.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Martha called up to him.

"I can't afford to waste any time," Bruce Wayne said.

"Waste time putting up a net or putting on a harness? That's fool-hardy."

"Maybe, but this is the fastest way to learn, isn't it? A safety net and a harness only slows you down."

"A safety net and a harness reduces the risk until you can learn to do it without the chance of falling."

Bruce slipped again, and caught himself once again on the wire and spun around once more so his feet landed on the wire.

"You hypocrite," Martha exclaimed. "You're doing that on purpose and you've done this before. So, why are you working as a roustabout?"

Bruce flashed her a smile, "I didn't think anyone would take me on as an acrobat, so being a roustabout, well that's a job anyone can do."

"And when you're not working as a roustabout, you sneak in here and practice."

That was their first conversation together. He remembered her climbing up to the wire and showing how he not only could use the wire to catch himself, but to help another fellow acrobat out of a jam if they fell.

"Working with a partner can really heighten those senses," Martha stated.

"I don't know if I'll be needing a partner for the work I'm going to be doing." Bruce said.'

"And what work is that?" she asked.

"I haven't fully decided yet," Bruce had answered.

"Fair enough. Maybe you'll decide to stay."

Bruce almost did. The feelings he developed for Martha Rousten were deep, but when he saw her with John Grayson working on the trapeze, he could see that what they had was deeper than what he would ever have with Martha Rousten, and yet on the ground, John Grayson was a cad.

"You said you loved me and there wouldn't be anyone else," Martha argued. "And next I find you're with Jeanette, that slut who works the horses. You don't know her like I do. You're new here just as much as that roustabout."

Sure enough, Jeanette moved on to someone else, treating John Grayson badly just as he had treated Martha.

"Awe come on Martha, you know I love you," John Grayson croons. "There isn't anyone else in the world for me but you."

Bruce remembered the last time he saw her. He had been with the circus for six months and his skill as an acrobat had grown considerably. He was confident that he would be able to use his skill when fighting criminals, but at the same time, he was beginning to see that he needed far more training. Acrobatic skill could get him out of a jam, but he needed more martial arts skill if someone tried to place him in a hold he could not get out of. So, on the night he decided to leave, he realized he would have to say goodbye to the one person who really helped his skills improve. He and Martha stood in front of the practice tent that morning where the picture was taken, for his own memories. He had taken very few, but this had been special and he wanted to remember her. Later that day, as he was finishing up his roustabout chores, cleaning the cages, and making sure the animals got their food, a tear stained Martha approached him.

"What's the matter?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said at first.

"Come on, you can tell me," Bruce coaxed. Despite his rough exterior at times, when it came to someone he really cared about, Bruce could show compassion. And Martha Rousten had become one of those few people he cared about.

"It's John. I saw him with that bare back rider, again. He tells me that he loves me, but then he goes and . . ." She couldn't help crying again, and Bruce found himself putting his arms around Martha, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, her lips locked onto to Bruce's and she was pulling him into a darken corner of the animal tent where the hay was stacked and stored. Behind the stack she pulled off his shirt and continued to kiss him deeply. Bruce didn't know what was going on, but at the same time, he didn't care. He had wished for a moment like this, and now it was happening, on the very same day he was thinking of leaving. He looked into her eyes and saw for the very first time, their color and intensity. Her eyes looked green in the light of the circus tent, though at other times they were hazel. She continued to kiss him deeply, and he found himself responding and soon he had her in his arms, stroking her and loving her in a way he never thought possible. Removing her practice clothing was just as easy as she removed his, and it wasn't long before he completely joined her in the ecstasy that they both sought. Rather than lying in the hay, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. His strong arms held her in place and they became one at that moment. Their lovemaking was intense, and it was hard not to cry out, but they both held their silence, despite the intensity of the moment. It seemed to last forever as they moved against each other and as one, until finally both were released at the very same moment. The feeling of joy and pain exploded within him that he would never forget, even years later. When they separated, it was with a deep sadness, as if she knew it would be their only moment between them.

A month later after he left, he heard that John and Martha were married, and he did not hear from her for a long time. The first letter he received was nine months later, announcing the birth of their son, Richard Thomas Grayson. '

I was happy for them,' Bruce thought as he continued to stare at the photo, "And I was also happy for Martha because John Grayson had straighten out his life and buckled down to become a wonderful father and a husband. It didn't occur to me that she had used me to get back at John for another indiscretion.'

Then another letter followed a few years later, this time illustrating about their son Richard, though she started calling him Dick in her letters. She described his natural talent as an acrobatic, and the fact that he was picking up on his school lessons at an alarming rate. Then he read the last letter, the one that brought him to the circus that fateful night.

"He gets straight A's on everything that he studies. I swear he must have a near photographic memory. It's strange, but I see something of you in him and not as much as John, though he's a natural athlete. He has your grace though, and oddly your eyes. You have to come and see him. He's going to do the quadruple spin. He's been working on it for months. He's going to be a great flier. We'll be in Gotham City. It's our last stop before we leave for our tour in Europe. I hope you will come. I haven't seen you in a long time and I miss you. I hope you kept up your practicing. You still didn't tell me exactly why you wanted to learn so much. And I wish you had said goodbye that night, but I know why you did. It would have been very awkward.

John really got upset when I told him, and well, he realized if he wanted to keep me, he had better toe the line. You really should see him with Dick. He adores him. I swear he'll spoil that boy. Anyway, I better let you go. Have to practice. See you at the circus Bruce.

Love Martha"

Bruce looked over at his sleeping ward and really scrutinized his face. He wished his eyes were open to really take a look at their color. He knew they were blue, but he really wanted to see for himself. Looking at the photo, he did see some features that were distinctly Dick's mothers. The shape of her face was more hers. It was difficult to see whether his nose was shaped like his, but it did have a slight upturn that was more like Martha's.

'Why didn't I see it before,' Bruce thought. Getting up from the desk, he went down to the study and dialed Leslie's number. "Leslie, could you do one more thing for me. I want you to run a DNA test." Leslie responded asking her own question. "You'll have to take a second swab? And you can take one from me as well. How long with that take? Seven days? That's fine. It's the summer and Dick won't be going back to school until next month. That will be a perfect time to tell him. What prompted it? Oh let's just say a letter from an old friend. I better get back up to Dick just in case he wakes up and needs anything. Thanks."

Continues with Part 7


	7. Chapter 7

My Father Is WHO?

By

AJ

Part 7

That night, Dick's temperature rose to 103.4 despite the fact that he had been given the Ibuprofen twice. It was as if his body was determined on burning out the affliction all at once. Bruce bathed his ward using a wet cloth. Leslie has said that putting him in a cool bath would be dangerous while Dick's temperature was too high.

It was three days before Dick's temperature broke enough where it stayed down below 102. Though it would hover around 101 at night, it would go down in the morning to 99 and stay there until nighttime came again.

"When can I get out of bed, Bruce," Dick asked, though his throat was still feeling raw and his voice was not quite returned.

"Not until your temperature reaches normal and stays at normal for two days," Bruce replied. "Plus, your voice still isn't quite back."

"Aw, Bruce. I want to help catch . . . criminals," Dick complained as he swallowed from the rawness of his throat.

"I know Dick, but you don't want a relapse and lengthening your recovery time."

"You're right," Dick said sulking.

"You could help me by going over some files," Bruce said, "You might see something that I may have missed."

"Sure, Bruce." Dick had to settle with helping Batman another way.

"Now that's enough talking young man," Aunt Harriet came in carrying a tray containing some hot tea. "I came home to find you sick in bed, and Bruce sleeping by your side. What happened Bruce?"

"It's just one of those summer illnesses, when the temperature soars well above hundred and going in and out of the air conditioning . . ." Bruce tried to explain.

"Well, Dick needs as much rest as he can get. Not helping you go over Wayne Foundation paperwork. Here Dick, I brought you some hot tea for your throat. Now no more talking, you are still getting over laryngitis."

"Uh yes, Aunt Harriet," Dick responded.

Another day later, Dr. Leslie Thompkins came in to check on Dick Grayson's progress. She also was also carrying a large brown envelope. Bruce moved to the study to look at the paperwork that Leslie gave him. He opened the envelope and saw the results. Tears brimmed his eyes, not so much for the results as remembering how Martha Grayson died. He wished he had gone to the circus earlier that day and spoken with her, even meeting Dick before hand. His parents' deaths though brought Dick to him in such a way that they would never know. If he had learned sooner, though, he could not imagine how their lives would be different.

Bruce pulled out the folder that contained the letters from Martha and now the returned photograph. He placed the envelope containing the results inside the folder. It was time to reveal what he had learned. He didn't know how Dick would react. He hoped he would not be angry with him, though he probably wouldn't blame Dick if he would. It had been his decision to withhold such knowledge. Early on in his life, Dick was raised by two wonderful parents. His ward had a right to know, otherwise why had he found the photograph and why was it on his desk. Dick had a right to learn the answers to those questions.

Bruce stepped into Dick's room to find him sitting up in bed reading. The book was one of his favorites.

'We need to talk," Bruce said, then tossed the photo onto Dick's lap.

Dick's eyes became wide at seeing the photo. He put the book down and lifted the photo to stare at the two people holding each other and smiling for the camera. "I found it in the attic, I wanted to ask you about it before I got sick and before Catwoman kidnapped me." Dick looked over toward Bruce, trying to judge whether he was angry with him or not.

"Ask," was all Bruce said.

"Did you know my Mother?"

"I met your Mother when I was younger, and trying to find out what would be the best training I could get to become a crime fighter. I knew that the Haley Circus had one of the best acrobats in their employ. I knew her as Martha Rousten before she became Martha Grayson."

"Did you love her?"

"I did, but she loved someone else more," Bruce said, giving Dick a sideways grin. "That photo was taken on my last day with the circus. I stayed with the Haley circus for six months. Before she became your Mother, she was helping me on the high wire."

"So, what happened?" Dick asked.

"It was time to move on, but we did keep in touch. She wrote me telling me about the circus, her relationship with John Grayson and then your birth. I didn't hear from her for a long time, until a few days before . . . Before they were killed. She invited me to see the show, especially to show you off."

"Me?" Dick was surprised at that.

"She was pretty proud of you," Bruce said. "She wanted me to come earlier, but . . . I couldn't. If I had . . . I might have spotted . . ." Bruce didn't finish his words. He felt guilty just as much as when his parents had been killed and he was left alive.

"It's not your fault, Bruce," Dick said, coaxing, this time giving his guardian comfort.

"I need to continue. Anyway, her description of you . . . Back then I didn't think about it. But seeing this photo again . . . and seeing your face . . . I started to put two and two together. Do you remember when Leslie came back and took a second swab?"

"Uh, not very well, I guess I was pretty out of it."

"She took a swab from me as well."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "A DNA test?"

"Yeah," Bruce sighed. He then pulled out the envelope. I wanted you to see the results, but before you do, I have to say something. Your Mother meant the world to me, even though she loved your father. Your father, before he married your mother, could be . . . well let's just say he broke a few hearts, and almost your Mothers. On that last day, she came to me, very upset. And things just got way out of hand. I should have stopped it, but I didn't. Then your mother was married and later you were born. By then I was with the League of Shadows and immersed in their training. I didn't hear from her that often then the letters stopped until five years ago . . ."

"Bruce . . . Are you trying to say that John Grayson isn't my father?"

"No, I'm not saying that. He was your father in every way, but one."

Bruce handed Dick the envelope and Dick pulled out the pages that were inside. His eyes became wide when he read what was there. 99.99%. He turned to Bruce. "You're . . . you're . . ." He couldn't get out the words.

"Yes, the results are true. If I had known, I would have gone back to the circus and married your mother. But I don't think she even knew it at the time. She married John Grayson almost a month after I left."

Dick remained silent; listening to what Bruce had to say.

"I didn't know either, even as I took you for my ward. I didn't know I was taking in my own son. Don't get me wrong. I know how much you loved your parents, and I do mean parents. John Grayson was a father to you in every way, but one. I certainly did and don't want you thinking anything less of him, or me. As far as he was concerned, you were his child, and I believe Martha believed it, too. Or maybe she started to suspect, but didn't say anything because . . . I'm rambling I know. The thing is, he raised you and loved you when you needed a father. I don't want you to ever forget that."

Dick suddenly grabbed Bruce by the neck and held him. He hadn't done that for a long time. "I loved my father. I'll never forget him, but to think now . . . I have two fathers. You may not have known at the time, but I'm glad it was you who took me in. I don't know if I could have bared it if someone else had taken me in. And if I learned this from someone else . . . I'm glad it was you. It just feels right."

"I want to acknowledge you as my son," Bruce went on. "But I don't want you to ever forget about John Grayson. If you want, we can add the name of Wayne to your name."

"Richard Thomas Grayson-Wayne," Dick tried it on for size. "I like it. I think Mom and Dad would have been honored. My dad probably would have been angry at first because I wasn't his kid, but . , , I'm glad I didn't know back then. Maybe it was supposed to happen like this. Oh I don't mean them being killed. I mean . . . finding out about this. It just means, I've now had two great dads . . . and one of them is Batman."

Bruce smiled at that and lowered his head, trying to hide the tears of joy and pride. They were really father and son, and he was even more proud of having Dick as his partner as Batman. They were a team, and they would stay that way. No father could be more proud than he was at that moment.

End


End file.
